Chasm
Chasm is a large multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It takes place on a street in bombed out Los Angeles in which a building has fallen over and covered most of the map. Overview Players can enter some of the surrounding buildings, including the rubble of the fallen building, and can also access a subway station underneath the map. The map is complex, large, and multi leveled, and has many broken lines of sight and changes in elevation, as well as twisting routes in and through the rubble. Search and Destroy, Search and Rescue, Infected and Domination are the gamemodes well suited for the map. Chasm can be a comfortable map for anything from close range engagements to long range firefights, depending on the mode being played and how carefully the player chooses their engagements. 'Main Areas' There are a variety of location that players can venture in performing different ways too attack but some of the main areas are mostly heavily active. Back Area This area contains a restaurant that's active at times, the back room is a good flanking point. Outside, a patio can be used as a patroling area or a sniper position. There is an escalator that leads down the underground passageway. The bus and white trucks are good platforms in terms of sniping but will leave players defenseless so staying too long isn't optional. Attentive Sections/Positions: *A glass ramp is often used as camping position for campers waiting for someone to come giving them a kill. Accessible Buildings Most of chaotic action takes place at the left side building with the dynamic elevator. The Left and Right buildings are connected to the Rubble Tunnel offering some alternative routes and a small bridge. Some of the rubble is used as a cement ramp getting up to higher floors. The Back Area Red Restaurant will be dangerous because enemies will come in and start taking some kills. Attentive Sections/Positions *Most of the time, players will wait for an enemy coming up from the stopped elevator attacking them. *A small office has a giant debris above which serve as a camping position when crouching or going prone. *As stated above, the majority of combat will happen at the left side building. Rubble Tunnel The Rubble Tunnel is the central area of the map. There are a few alternative routes when coming in and out from this area. It contains a few levels that'll lead to second floors of buildings. It is slightly difficult to kill someone due to the dark grey color and the clutter of rubble and debris that acts as tunnels and arches. Two Cement Ramps lead to each building. 'Other Areas' Some of the other areas aren't heavily active but still have some activity in them especially in Domination. Right Section (Domination A Flag Location) Not a lot of action occurs in this area, however, the A Flag is located at this section making it active when venturing in. There is a two cart bus that players can go in but has no use other than waiting for health to regenerate. Underground Passageways Not a lot of heavy activity but it is great area to secretly ambush players, flank area or use of alternative routes. There are a multitude of ways to get in and out of the area. 'Secret Spots' There are some spots that are utilize secretly *A open stall in the right side building is a good way to call in killstreaks. *In the right section, the green plants act as hiding spaces for calling killstreaks. *In the same area, players can go under the two cart bus calling in a killstreak or secretly attacking someone. *A Lamp Post can be walked on that overwatches the right section of the map. *The Bus connected to the restaurant at the back area is accessible that can be used as a hiding spot in Infected. Not a secret spot but a leaning palm tree can be utilize as sniping position overwatching the front view of the map. It is, however, not advisable to stay longer. In Domination, as stated above, the A Flag is located at the right section of the map in front of car debris. The B Flag is under the Rubble Tunnel, capturing by going prone will likely be a safer way. The C Flag is located at the Back Area next to the restaurant with less coverage to capture it. Dynamics *A two-car bus is situated at the edge of the map, one car is tipped half way over the edge. An explosive will cause it to fall over, killing any players inside of it. *A small elevator box hangs over between two ledges. A bullet to the cable wheels will cause it to drop a bit, allowing players to jump on it to get from one ledge to the other. An explosive will cause it to completely drop. Gallery Chasm loading screen CoDG.png Chasm_gameplay_ambush_CODG.png Chasm_MTS-255_gameplay_CODG.png|Gunfight on Chasm. Cod-ghosts maniac-blindside.jpg Soldiers on Chasm CODG.png|Squad on Chasm. LA Subway map Chasm CoDG.png|The spoof LA Subway map. John Dobbie CoDG.png|John Dobbie on a screen. Videos Chasm Rounds 1-100 Full Gameplay - Call of Duty Ghosts Safeguard Survival Infinite Completed|Gameplay in Safeguard. Trivia *Similar to the maps spoofing those of the London Underground in Mind the Gap and Underground in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, a map of the is featured in this map, with stations named after developers and various references such as a station called "Fish AI". **Station signage also references Infinity Ward Environment Designers, with Tim McGrath, Sylvia Miller, and Roxana Bracamontes named. *In the Subway, there are two subway trains. One is bent upwards and is hanging over the edge, and the other is covered in debris. Weirdly, the subway trains use the London Underground tube trains model instead of LA Subway train models. *A large screen features Infinity Ward developer John Dobbie, introduced as "Mr. Dobbie" and a "Comedia". Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps